


【德哈】嗅觉动物

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 嗅觉参照综合症 (ORS: Olfactory reference syndrome) 是一种精神疾病。此症患者有一种持久但错误的信念，认为自己会散发出令他人不悦的身体异味。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】嗅觉动物

作为一个对生活品质有很高追求的男性，德拉科马尔福的房间里有一整柜的香水香氛，熏香、香薰蜡烛陈列在另外一个架子上，家中一年四季都飘散着一股铃兰的清香。拥有这么多的香气，不仅因为他对生活有高标准要求，还因为一个秘密——他患有嗅觉参照综合症。  
对气味异常地在意，也会使他能从嗅觉中提取记忆，事实上他柜子里的香水都拥有自己的片段，或是快乐，或是伤感。

清晨起床，洗漱后用过早餐，德拉科来到房间挑选香水，有什么能和他一身笔挺的黑西装做配呢？他选中了编号为07的那瓶，喷洒到腕间，手腕叠在一起蹭开，再往两边的脖子后各喷了一下，香水的味道代替了无味的空气。他皱皱鼻子，总觉得自己身上还有些他想回避的味道，于是又像空中喷洒，再走进香水的水雾中。  
“好了。”他满意了不少，放下瓶子，又挑了31号香水作为补香带着出了门。  
一路上7号香水的陪伴，让他不由得想起他用这支香水以来，最怦然心动的那天。

那是一个雨夜，不想太早回到独居的家享受孤独的德拉科走进了一家夜间营业的咖啡厅，选了一个窗边的座位坐下，听着雨声和一些交谈的声音，不知为何让人放松了下来，德拉科只是喝着咖啡看着雨景，身边的一切都与他无关，他只享受这种无关的陪伴。空气中是好闻的咖啡味，让人闲适，德拉科总觉得今天的咖啡厅的味道格外的让人感到放松和愉悦。  
时间在雨声滴答间流逝。  
突然闯入的声音打破了有关和无关的平衡，“先生，先生。”清澈的少年音，德拉科循声抬头，隔着镜片对上了一汪碧绿的眸子。  
“咚咚——”  
一瞬间变得过于吵闹的心跳遮住了所有的声音。  
“……谅解。嗯…先生？”对着绿色眼眸看直了眼的德拉科这才回过神来，注意到眼前的身影是个服务生模样的少年，一头黑发，很衬他的绿色眼睛。  
“…呃…不好意思…”他立刻收回视线，端起咖啡杯掩饰着喝了一口，才发现杯子已经空了。  
见德拉科对自己的话没有回应，绿眼睛的服务生又复述了一次，“先生，不好意思，本店已经要结束营业了，请您谅解。”  
德拉科闻言才意识到周围已经没有客人了，抬腕看了看表，已经是快换日期的时间了，“真是抱歉…”德拉科立刻收拾好东西起身，“谢谢。…添麻烦了。”说着走向了大门。  
咖啡店门口接着一段长廊，走到尽头，未停的雨才提醒德拉科忘了自己的伞，回头看看已经熄了灯的店，叹了口气，“今天得淋雨回家了吧？”本来应该不好的心情却因为脑海里突然浮现的那双漂亮眼睛和没来得及看仔细但印象里很是美丽的脸蛋，而变得没有那么差。  
他迈出一步，皮鞋的前端立刻被雨滴拥抱，突然闯入的声音又打破了心情好与坏的平衡，“先生！…太好了！……哈…呼…”  
“咚咚——”  
心中期待的声音意外地来访他的听觉，往天平上盛着好心情的那一侧加满了砝码，多幸运的一天。  
他回头看到黑发的少年一只手撑在大腿上，另一只手举着自己的伞递向自己，弯着腰大口喘着气，身上已经不是服务生的装扮，他穿着一件浅色的牛仔外套，德拉科往前迈步接过伞，看到他背上还有个帆布双肩包。  
德拉科弯腰拍拍少年的肩膀，“还好吗？谢谢你！…嗯…”  
“我…我叫……我叫哈利，哈利波特…！呼……”男孩还在大口喘气，肩膀带着覆在他肩上的手一起起伏。  
“谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科重新道了一次感谢的话，他还想和这个少年多待一会儿，也许他想要拥有一些和他有关的陪伴了，“你还好吗？一路跑来的吧…辛苦你了。”  
“没事…！我没事！咳咳……”哈利努力站直身体，德拉科把手从少年的肩膀上挪开，握着拳揣进了口袋，他看到男孩的眼角红红的，嘴唇微张着还没喘匀气，想摸摸他脸的手还是收了回去——他也不愿意张开在口袋里紧握的拳。  
德拉科回头看了一眼路程皱了皱眉，暗自想了想没多远的路程怎么至于跑得那么喘，再转头看向哈利时，稍稍匀了呼吸的他脸上挂着一些绯红，然后德拉科看到他嘴唇微动。  
“您身上…有大海的味道…”少年呼吸得小心翼翼，说话的声音也很小，“先生，可以告诉我您的名字吗？”  
“…德拉科，德拉科马尔福。”心脏又吵闹了起来，他觉得该说点什么，“很高兴认…”  
“我明天也在这里上班，还是这个时间段…”哈利说完红着脸跑走了。  
德拉科愣在原地，机械地转身，往廊外走了一步——雨停了，他从口袋里抽出握拳的手，凑到鼻前轻轻张开，随着吸气的动作掌心捂上了自己的口鼻。  
“窸——”他深深地吸气。  
只是一点点也好，他想捕捉到名叫哈利的少年的气味，他好像抓住了一点，又好像什么都没抓住，少年的味道干净得如同雨后的空气，洗刷掉了尘埃，只有纯洁和美好。  
想要占为己有，想要和他有关，想要在他身边，想要被他陪伴——他在渴求他和他的气味。

德拉科至今也不知道自己是对哈利的眼睛一见钟情，还是在咖啡馆时为不知不知觉萦上他周围的少年的味道倾心，后来他索性不想了，因为不论如何，爱上他已成定局。  
7号很应景的，是一款水生调的香水，味道里既有大海又有风，少年从他的世界掠过，如同一阵风为平静的海面增加了涟漪和起伏。

下车走了一段路，德拉科去买了一束白玫瑰，花店的店员祝他幸福，德拉科笑了笑。  
花香四溢，又勾起了别的回忆。

德拉科成为了咖啡厅的常客，来往间德拉科更确定了对哈利的感情，对方也表现出了相似的倾向，于是在一个夜空挂着下弦月的日子带着一束白色铃兰向哈利倾诉了心意。  
哈利接过花束，两手捧住，微笑着轻嗅了一下，“幸福即将到来。”  
“什么？哈利。”德拉科向哈利的方向走了一步，铃兰的香气混合进了哈利的味道，空气中平添一丝清甜，“你们的香气好相配…”德拉科不禁意把想法泄出了口。  
“您知道吗？德拉科先生，今天是我的生日。谢谢您的生日礼物。”哈利把花束贴近胸口。  
“只要你喜欢…”  
“我明天要上班，是您知道的时间…”他低下头，又抬着眸子看德拉科，“嗯…那天晚上坐在窗边的您真的很迷人。”说完抱着花就跑走了。  
德拉科也不知道这下自己和哈利成了什么关系，被告白的少年没有给男人明确回应，但这个有些腼腆却又总让人意外的精灵已经夺走了他所有心绪，满眼满心满脑子都是他。  
“也许结果也不那么重要，只要他知道我爱他。”德拉科这样跟自己说。  
第二天哈利便断了德拉科这个想法。他走进咖啡厅，窗边那个德拉科的“专属座”上被放置了一个预约牌，旁边还有一支白玫瑰，下面压着一张卡片，德拉科径直走了过去，比起确认花的香味，他先拿起了卡片，上面只有一行字：

“你是唯一与我相配的人。”

德拉科闻了闻卡片，有铃兰的味道，他又拿起了玫瑰，空气中突然飘散起了哈利的味道——他转头，哈利正站在他身边笑着看他。  
“‘幸福即将到来’是铃兰的花语，我以为您知道才送给我。”哈利声音里有一股甜味，“——铃兰是我最喜欢的花。”  
“…我是觉得它好闻，它的香气和你很配。”德拉科又着了迷，“你喜欢就…”  
“我喜欢。”少年总是打断男人的话，总是显得急匆匆的，急匆匆又青涩地，“我也喜欢你。我能与你相配吗？”  
德拉科翻转卡片对着哈利，“你不是已经替我把答案写上了吗？”  
铃兰和白玫瑰——幸福已经到来了。是纯粹的爱情，是天造地设的一对。

德拉科的前襟上一定已经染上了花瓣的味道，因为他是那样用力的拥住了这束花。打开车门，把花束放在副驾驶，身上的香水味已经被风吹散得差不多了，玫瑰的芬芳若有若无，德拉科皱了皱眉，从手套箱里拿出了31号香水，靠在车门上重复喷洒香水的动作。这一瓶在喷出来的时候总有过于浓烈的酒精味，但由于后调的甘美，又让人对它欲罢不能。  
事实上德拉科已经很习惯酒精的味道了。

和哈利确定关系后不久，得知哈利的家庭情况后，德拉科提出了同居。起初哈利一直在拒绝，自幼缺失的爱让他总觉得自己无福消受这样的爱情和好意，拗不过来自年长一些的恋人的关切，最终还是妥协了。德拉科为哈利准备了另一间卧室，给予他足够的私人空间，却又刚好让他被笼罩在德拉科的爱里。过了一阵，哈利主动向德拉科迈进了一步，他和德拉科赤裸相拥，日日穿香的男人身上总残留着一些香味，殊不知诱发了少年的旧疾，无措充斥在房间，而少年痛苦却熟练的应对，只是让男人的愧意无以复加。  
哈利患有哮喘。  
从此，德拉科只是把自己的气味全都锁进了立柜，把家里弄得一尘不染，把香氛换成酒精，不允许任何能伤害哈利的东西存在。他以为他找到的少年和他天生一对，但那只是对少年缺陷的误认，德拉科深知这一点，只是爱得更深沉，只是往爱里揉入了更多心疼。  
哈利看着德拉科做的一切，什么也没说，只是微笑着帮他把立柜的钥匙收了起来，“需要的时候就问我哦，我一直记得它放在哪里。”  
守护着哈利从17岁走到22岁，看着少年成长为了青年。即使年龄增加，哈利也依旧是乖顺又天真的模样，仿佛他就是纯洁的化身，是天使降临人间。德拉科享受着哈利，占据他的气味，从前往后出现在他生命里的香气都不能及哈利的半分。  
“我能有他就够了。”

可31号香水的留香真的很短。  
短到德拉科开车到达行车的终点，下车拿好那束盛放的白玫瑰花再锁好车门，身上的味道已经消散无几了。  
“这样就好…应该不会让他难受吧。”他抱着花束继续走。

“德拉科…我身上是不是有股药味啊？还有很重的酒精味…”哈利日复一日地询问德拉科。  
“没有啊，宝贝，怎么了？”德拉科放下手里的书，揽过哈利的肩膀，让他靠进自己的怀抱，别过头吻了吻他的额头。  
“用香水可以遮住这些味道吗？”哈利睁着他漂亮的眼睛看向德拉科，还是那样纯粹的眼神。  
德拉科另一只手摸上哈利的脑袋，揉乱了他的黑发，“别想啦，你身上什么味道都没有，亲爱的。”  
哈利沉默地靠了一会儿，就挣脱出了德拉科的怀抱，“…我去洗澡。”他逃进了浴室。  
家里多得异常的铃兰香味的芳香剂，用得格外快的洗护用品，每天换很多次衣服的哈利——德拉科的咳嗽打喷嚏的行为都有可能让哈利再增加换衣服的次数。  
德拉科带哈利去了医院，以定期检查哮喘为由，并找借口为他预约了一次心理诊疗。  
“我们诊断波特先生患有嗅觉参照综合症，这是一种精神疾病。此症患者有一种持久但错误的信念，认为自己会散发出令他人不悦的身体异味。”医生在会谈室单独和德拉科谈话。  
“怎么会…”德拉科撑着额头抓乱了金发。  
“病因我们不能确定，但一定不是一朝一夕，一般被认为是跟一些负面经历有关。”医生看到德拉科皱紧了眉头，“先生，您还需要知道的是，患有这种病症的患者，大多会有精神方面的共病，例如抑郁症、躁郁症、药物滥用等。还请您多注意他的精神状态…”  
从医院回到家里的哈利突然间乖巧了很多，像是回到了以前的样子——“以前的样子…”德拉科闷声坐在沙发上，看着水汽氤氲从浴室出来的哈利，他想不明白是哪里出了问题，哈利怎么会被自己变成这个样子…哈利走到了他的身边。  
“德拉科，做爱吗？”哈利问他。  
“…你想吗？亲爱的。”自从哈利开始觉得他自己有味道，他们甚至变得很少睡在一张床上，哈利总是逃回自己的房间，也不准德拉科进去，德拉科就在沙发上睡一夜，生怕哈利出什么差错。他伸手拉哈利的手臂，把他拽进了怀中，“我真的好爱你，哈利。”  
哈利揽上德拉科的脖子，“我好闻吗？”他把唇凑向德拉科的唇，“我也好爱你啊…德拉科。”  
缺失了一段时间的性事会有些生涩，缺失了一段时间的亲密却如潮水般涌出。渴求和欲望交织，德拉科已经尽力克制和温柔，但哈利还是犯了病。他挣扎着够到床头的气雾剂，碰到的瞬间又缩回了手，转而去捂住德拉科的鼻子。  
“…嘶……我…是不是很难闻…德拉科…哈……”哈利说的每个字都带着窒息感，德拉科伸手拿过气雾剂，抱住哈利让他靠着自己坐直，摇晃了几下喷雾之后，对到了哈利的嘴上，按下了喷泵，“我…我不要……”哈利别开头大口喘气，德拉科只能一手固定住哈利的下巴一手继续让哈利吸入扩张气雾。  
“对不起，哈利…活下去…求求你，为了我……”德拉科的泪水滑落，滴在了哈利赤裸的肩上，哈利感受到湿润的温热，停下了挣扎，顺从地用药，“谢谢…谢谢你……哈利…我不能…我真的不能失去你……”  
哈利终于平复了呼吸，他呼唤德拉科，德拉科只是拥抱着他，抱的很紧，一点也不愿意松开。  
从这晚以后，哈利总是把气雾剂带在了身上，和德拉科也恢复了一些往日的亲密，他对自己气味的介意依旧存在，但好过于成天回避自家男朋友了，时不时还是会问德拉科：“我难闻吗？我身上是不是有味道？”德拉科从来都是给他否定的回答。  
只是德拉科发现，自己真的渐渐闻到了一股药味，隐隐约约的。

德拉科的脚步放缓了，他到达了目的地。

有一天，德拉科不得不离开三天回去处理一些家事，他不放心哈利，但也抽不开身，只能千叮咛万嘱咐，走之前保证好了家里没有什么会对哈利造成威胁的事情。总感觉有些不安的德拉科问哈利要不要叫他的朋友来家里陪他，但都被哈利拒绝了。  
“你放心吧，德拉科，我会为了你活下去的，我答应过你了。”哈利笑眯眯的。  
“你好好的，我很快就回来。”德拉科亲吻了哈利。  
“德拉科，我有味道吗？”哈利吐息在德拉科唇齿间。  
“没有，宝贝，你什么味道都没有。”一吻结束，德拉科告诉他。  
“…嗯。”哈利笑得有一点勉强，“快去吧！注意安全！”  
“哈利…”  
“都说了我没事！”  
……  
德拉科尽快地办完了事情，赶在第三天晚上回到了家里，打开门，一股怪异的味道扑面而来，慌乱灌满了德拉科，他来不及换鞋，径直冲进房间找寻哈利的身影。  
房间立柜打开着，钥匙插在锁孔，柜前的地上有一个碎掉的瓶子。不远处的哈利手里握着气雾剂，蜷在地上，好像睡着了。  
“在地上睡觉…会着凉的，哈利…”男人的声音颤抖得不像样，“快点…快…点起来……求你了…”  
碎在地上的那一瓶是以曼陀罗为主香调的香水，它的气味充斥在整个家里，与之并行的气味来自于哈利。  
\- “德拉科，你知道曼陀罗的花语是什么吗？”  
\- “是什么？”  
\- “不可预知的死亡和爱。”  
德拉科忘记了那把钥匙，忘记了哈利为他保管的立柜的钥匙。  
从那之后，德拉科也患上了嗅觉参照综合症，他一直能闻到自己身上有了和哈利一样的味道——从哈利的身体散发出的一切的味道。

德拉科的面前是一块墓碑，上面篆刻着他的爱人的名字。  
“还好吗，哈利？”德拉科把花束放下，“一年了…”

一年前的那天，哈利看着德拉科离开的背影和关上的门，他流下了眼泪。  
“你以前会说我是有香味的…德拉科。”哈利抽泣了起来，他尽力调节呼吸，最后还是用上了气雾剂，“香水可以遮住我身上的味道吗？可以让我拥有你喜欢的气味吗？”  
他走进自己的房间，从抽屉角落里拿出了钥匙，然后去了他和德拉科的房间，把钥匙插进了相应的锁孔，锁上了好几年的锁有些老化，哈利用了很大力气才扭开，撞动了柜子，放在外侧的一瓶香水滚落，哈利接住了，没注意的是另一瓶香水也跟着地心引力下坠。  
“啪——”  
哈利来不及捂住鼻子，香味已经趁虚而入，他感到窒息，摸出气雾剂，摇晃，摇晃——它空了。  
\- “哈利…活下去…求求你，为了我……”  
\- “我不能…我不能失去你……”  
从那天晚上之后，随身带着气雾剂的哈利把它当成了精神寄托，只要有它，只要用它，似乎一切就都会好起来的。  
“德…拉科…啊…它…为什么…不管用了…哈啊……呼…我不想…我还能再…见到你……吗…”  
“你…在哪……德…”

“…药物滥用……你怎么那么傻？”德拉科靠着小小的石板滑坐了下来，“我怎么那么没用…”他的眼眶很红，他自责了一整年自己为什么没有检查哈利的药，他永远也不会知道哈利最后的话，也不知道哈利对他的需要，也不知道哈利的不安，也不知道…  
他不知道的太多了。  
“我每天都浸在你的气味中，习惯了你，把你的气味当作理所当然…我为什么没有意识到…明明你一直在再三的确认…”眼泪顺着男人的脸庞滑落。  
“你定了好多铃兰香味的东西，一整年份，我每个月都能收到。…真的挺好的，就好像你还在一样…我昨天收到了最后一份。”  
德拉科摸了摸冰冷的石碑，再落下了一个吻。  
“五月…是铃兰的季节了，我订一些铃兰回去吧？你会喜欢的吧…你说过你最喜欢铃兰了，对吗？”

当德拉科订的铃兰填满了整个房间，那似乎是一个仙境，小小的白色花朵簇拥着，飘散着香味。  
“Return of happiness.”他说。

Fin.


End file.
